totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Gęste tereny
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Gwiazd - Odcinek 8 Chris W ostatnim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd. Wraz z Szefem wysłaliśmy uczestników na Saharę, gdzie musieli odbyć szkołę przerwania. Bridgette kontynuowała swój sojusz z Cody'm. Mike przyłączył się do niego, choć rozpadł się przez ich kłótnie. Odpadła Amy, która tęskniąc za Topherem zagłosowała na siebie. Czy Cody i Mike zażrą się żywcem, czy Max w końcu odpadnie i czy Bridgette opanuje sytuacje. To wszystko już dzisiaj w Totalnej Porażce: Podroży Gwiazd. Samolot, klasa zwycięzców Heroiczne Misie jedzą śniadanie. Jednak Cody i Mike tylko siedzą i patrzą na siebie groźnym wzrokiem. Bridgette Mike, może coś zjesz. Mike Tracę apetyt, na myśl, że ten wypierdek jest w mojej drużynie. Cody W Twojej? Byłem tu kupę odcinków przed Tobą, więc to raczej moja drużyna. Geoff Ziomy, a może tak po zapiekance. Cody Sam se ją zeżryj. Wychodzę. Cody wyszedł Gwen Ludzie, ta atmosfera jest niedotrzymania. Gwen Cody zaczekaj! (pobiegła za nim) Mike Oboje siebie warci. (rzucił talerzem w drzwi) Klasa ekonomiczna Courtney Super. Cieszę się, że wreszcie ta jędza Amy odpadła. Sugar Racja. Nikt jej tu nie lubił Duncan (złamał patyk) Szlak by to trafił. Gdy by nie to, że Amy głosowała na siebie, nie musiałbym już oglądać gęby Maxa (PZ Sugar) Co jest z Duncanem. Niech się odczepi od biednego Maxa. Zaczyna mi już on działać na nerwy. Max Zło nie da się wyeliminować. Nigdy Sugar Jestem z Tobą Max (PZ Courtney) Błagam. Niech się tylko nie całują, bo rzygnę. Ustronne miejsce W jakimś ustronnym miejscu spotkali się Cody i Gwen Cody Nie przeproszę go. Nie będzie mi frajer nic zarzucał Gwen Cody. Mike jest w porządku. Myślę, że powinniście się dogadać Cody Po moim trupie raczej. Jak przegramy to głosuje na tego kretyna. Gwen Dziś jest wyzwanie z nagrodą Cody Ale przy najbliższej okazji, Mike wyleci? Gwen Zgoda Cody. Wiele Ci zawdzięczam, więc też zagłosuje na Mike'a (PZ Cody) Żegnaj frajerze. Klasa ekonomiczna Złowieszcze Lwy jedzą jedzenie Szefa Hatcheta. Courtney Fuj, co za ohyda. Sugar Nie wybrzydzaj, to same witaminy (zjada całą miskę kleiku) Max Szefie! Przychodzi Szef Szef Czego? Max To jedzenie nie spełnia moich wymogów kulinarnych. Chce dostać coś normalnego do jedzenie Szef Było wygrać frajerze. Zoey (Wzięła łyżkę kleiku po czym od razu wypluła) (PZ Zoey) Co to jest? Żarcie ohydne jak to z czwartego sezonu. Co ja się z resztą dziwie. To Szef Hatchet. Zoey Ja chyba podziękuje. Musimy wygrać to wyzwanie, bo umrzemy z głodu. No... może po za Sugar. Dżungla Chris Witajcie ludziska. Jesteśmy w Birmie, gdzie rozpocznie się wasze kolejne wyzwanie. Zoey ugryzł komar Zoey Ał, komar mnie ugryzł Chris Haha, komary to najlepsze co możecie tu spotkać. Geoff Co może być gorszego? Chris Kilka dni temu tubylcy rozbili tutaj swój obóz. Nie byli zadowoleni, bo nie miało byc opadów, ale tu pada praktycznie codziennie, co z resztą widać. Radzę na nich uważać. Serio. (PZ Chris) Z zarzucają mi, że nie dbam o bezpieczeństwo zawodników. Geoff A jakie jest nasze zadanie Chris Na drugim końcu dżungli znajduje się Szef Hatchet, który zabierze nas stąd. Waszym zadaniem będzie go odnaleźć, bez natykania sięna tubylców. Jako, że nie wszyscy prawdopodobnie przeżyją, to osoba, która pierwsza dotrze do Szefa, wygra dla drużyny Wszyscy (szok) Wyzwanie Zawodnicy podzielili się na dwie grupy w druzynach. Ogółem 4 grupy. Bridgette, Geoff i Mike Bridgette Te komary będą nas prześladować przez całą drogę. Mike Ał, dziabnął mnie jeden Bridgette Słuchajcie. Powinniśmy reaktywować nasz sojusz Mike Mike Bridgette, ja przecież z żadnego sojuszu nie odchodzę. Ale myśl, że Cody w tym sojuszu będzie, to odechciewa mi się wszystkiego Geoff Ziom? O co Wam właściwie poszło? Mike O rację Geoff No i wszystko jasne Mike A może tak założymy sojusz we trójkę i zagłosujemy na Cody'ego. Co Wy na to. Geoff Sam nie wiem. Cody to mój ziomek. Wolałbym zagłosować na Gwen Mike Ale Geoff... A z resztą jak zmienisz zdanie to daj znać. Max i Sugar Max Sugar. Jesteś w tej drużynie jedyną normalną osobą. Powinniśmy zawrzeć sojusz Sugar Zgoda, choć to sprzeczne z moimi zasadami.Wywalimy Duncana?? Max Mam bardziej złowieszczy plan Sugar Jaki? Max Powinniśmy skłócić Duncana i Zoey. Wtedy może jedno z nich przyłączy się do nas. A drugie odpadnie. Obojętnie kto. (PZ Sugar) Muszę powiedzieć, że Max mi imponuje. Courtney, Duncan i Zoey Duncan A niech to. Chris nie dał nam żadnych wskazówek odnośnie lokalizacji Szefa. Zoey Mówił, że jest na drugim końcu dżungli. Courtney Duncan, tak właśnie słuchasz. Zoey Courtney, na kogo głosowałaś ostatnio? Courtney Na Amy, a co? Zoey To zagłosuj teraz na Maxa Duncan Zoey ma racje, jak nasza trójka zawrze sojusz, to on wyleci. Courtney Tez od jakiegoś czasu chcę się go pozbyć, ale nie miałam sojuszników, więc... Duncan Ja chcę się go pozbyć od wyzwania na Grenlandii Courtney Max! Drużyna CxD weźmie się za Ciebie Zoey (chrząka) Courtney I Zoey (PZ Duncan) Jakieś ostatnie życzenie Max? Cody i Gwen Cody Gwen widzisz? To osada tubylców Gwen Musimy bardzo uważać. Cody Racja, nie chciałbym natknąć się na nich. Nagle Cody i Gwen wpadli w pułapkę Cody No kurczę Gwen Mamy... przerąbane. Cody i Gwen zauważają tubylców, którzy gdzieś ich zabierają. Bridgette, Geoff i Mike Geoff Hej, widzicie. To Szef Bridgette Z helikopterem. Nowy środek transportu? Znowu? Cała trójka podchodzi do Szefa. Geoff Szefie jesteśmy Szef Gratuluje Wam. Wygrywacie Bridgette, Geoff i Mike HURA! Z helikoptera wysiada Chris Chris A gdzie reszta drużyny Mike Rozdzieliliśmy się. Nie wiem gdzie są. Chris Tak czy inaczej. Moje gratulacje. Wygrywacie tą o to zapalniczkę Chris daje zawodnikom nagrodę Bridgette Hmmm? To się nam przyda. Chris Nie mam pojęcia. Tak czy inaczej radzę zachować Samolot Wszyscy zawodnicy znajdują się w samolocie w klasie ekonomicznej (oprócz Cody'ego i Gwen) Chris Hm? Naprawdę nie wiecie, gdzie są Cody i Gwen Bridgette Powinniśmy ich poszukać Chris Nie mam czasu. Co? Ja zadbałem o ich bezpieczeństwo jak się tylko dało. Sugar Nie możemy ich tk zostawić. Co teraz będzie? Chris Szef się nimi zajmie. On wymyślił żeby lecieć na tereny tubylców więc niech ich szuka. Bridgette No tak. Szef. Mam nadzieje, ze ich znajdzie Chris Ja też. Bo inaczej znowu przegram proces. Chris Dobrze. Heroiczne Misie wygrywają i udają się do klasy dla zwycięzców. Na dzisiaj to tyle. Czy Cody i Gwen się odnajdą. To wszystko już w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Podroży Gwiazd. Ciekawostki *To pierwszy odcinek cyklu odbywający się w Azji. *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Chris, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Sugar i Zoey *To pierwszy odcinek sezonu, w którym było wyzwanie, a nie było ceremonii. *Po raz trzeci z rzędu wygrywają Heroiczne Misie. *Wypowiedzi Cody'ego i Duncana w pokoju zwierzeń są dosyć podobne. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Gwiazd